


Forgotten Memories

by Lindnjean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: She forgot her memories and her loved ones helped her find them. Not to mention she forgot about the supernatural world that she lives in.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Forgotten Memories

You are scared and alone and do not know where you are. Not to mention you don't know who you are or what you are or anything. Oh and you're pregnant. This is just great right? You get a flash of blood and gore. You panic and start running again. From what you can tell you are about 3 or 4 months along with twins. You finally end up at a police station. You're scared and covered in blood and dirt. You run in crying and panicing. A lady sheriff comes over to you. "Excuse me Miss are you okay?" "I don't know." "What don't you know?" "Everything. I can't remember anything." "Do you know your name?" "No. I can't remember a single thing. I figured out I'm about 3 or 4 months along with twins because of the different kicks but I don't know anything else. Please help me?" "Of course. I'm Sheriff Jody Mills. Is there something I can call you besides Miss?" You get a flash of a name. Scarlett. Scar. "I think my name is Scarlett but my nickname is Scar. I just got a flash of it." "Well Scarlett that's a start. Now I want a doctor to take a look at you, and a specialist friend of mine." "Oh. Okay. If you think it will help." "I'm sure it will." She picks up her phone and walks off a little ways. She is talking to someone called Bobby. You get a flash of a man in a hat with a beard. You shake your head. You could know someone named Bobby maybe, right? "The doctor is in the next room waiting and the specialist will be here shortly." "Okay." She brings you to the next room to be checked out. The doctor says your fine. And that you were right with your guess twins four months along. Two boys. Emmanuel Clarence and Roderick Markel you want to name them for some reason. You smile and rub your tummy. I don't know who your daddy is babies but we'll find him, I promise. "Scarlett?" You look up. "Yes Sheriff Mills?" "The specialist is here." "Oh. Okay." You follow her into the room. The man turns around and you see his face. You take off running. If you've seen his face before you're running. "Scarlett yah idjit I'm your friend!" You stop in your tracks. Idjit. That's an odd word. She sees herself laughing with the man after him calling her an idjit. You turn around and run full fleged into his arms "Bobby! I remember you!" "I sure as hell hope so i've known you since you were in diapers." "You know Bobby?" "I guess so. I mean we were laughing after he called me idjit. And I felt safe near him in the flash memory so..." "Wait what are you two going on about?" "She showed up bloody covered in dirt not remembering a thing. I coaxed her name out of her then called you." "So you don't remember anything Scar?" "I remember my name. And you. I remembered the names I wanted to name the twins after the doctor told me it was twins." "And what are the names?" "I have a feeling I shouldn't tell anyone." "Damn you're just as stubborn without memories as with them." "Oh. So... I'm stubborn?" "Stubbornest person I've ever met including a whole ton of stubborn assholes." "Hey no swearing I'm pregnant!" You rub your tummy. "Don't listen to bad Bobby." You shake your head "Woah it's like I've done that before." "It's because yah have many times. So you really don't remember anything?" You shake your head. "Not even Dean, Castiel, Crowley, and Sam?" You shake your head "Am I supposed to know them?" His face falls. He turns to Jody. "She tell you anything at all?" "Just her name." "Well you asked me my name and I got a flash of it. Then you said the name Bobby and I got a flash of his face. It's why I ran. Maybe if I see things I know I'll get my memory back?" "She's right Bobby. Best way I can think of. I think you should bring her back to your house. That's gotta be the most familar place for her if you've really known her since diapers." He nods "Scar you okay with that?" You nod. "You won't hurt me or let anyone else hurt me right?" "Of course not you're like a daughter to me." "Okay then let's go. Are those people you named gonna be there?" "Probably why?" "I don't know if I can face them and not know who they are if I'm really supposed to. What if they try to hurt me? Or touch me? I'm not comfortable with that!" "I promise I won't let them hurt you or touch you if that's what you want?" "Please?" "Okay Scar. It's all gonna be okay. I'll be right here with you. I promise." You get a flashback of him saying the same thing to you as a little girl. "I remember you used to tell me that when I got scared of something as a little girl." "I did. I've told you it all your life." You nod and follow him to his car. He pulls up to this scrap yard. You are filled with memories of this place and smile. "This is my home isn't it?" "Always has been. Not about change just cuz you don't remember it." You smile. "You're a grumpy old man but I think I like that about you." He just chuckles. "You've said that alot too." "Oh. Really?" "Yep." You follow him in. Suddenly these tall men are all rushing at you. You jump back behind Bobby frightened like a child and just hold your tummy. "Woah back up yah idjits I gotta talk to you first. All of you. Call Crowley he's gotta be here for this cuz I ain't repeating it." He points to another room and they all go in there. He turns to you. "Scar just sit here for a minute okay?" You grab his hand "Are they gonna hurt or touch me?" "No I promised I wouldn't let them didn't I?" You nod. "Then they won't. Just stay here a minute while I go deal with them idjits." You nod. You sit down at the table and wait. In the other room Dean, Sam, and Castiel call Crowley. "What?" "Bobby found Scarlett." "What where is she?" "Hold up I think something is wrong Bobby wouldn't let us near her and she was acting like a scared child hiding behind Bobby when she came in." "Well then I need to see her." "No yah don't now sit down before I trap your ass." They all sit down. Bobby takes one last glance at the scared girl in his kitchen. "Now she's not the Scarlett you all know." "What is she a shapeshifter?" "No. Just shut up and let me finish talking boy. She lost her memory. She showed up down at the station bloody, dirty, not remembering a thing. Jody managed to get her name outta her. She remembered me when she saw me. She remembers this place partly but she doesn't know anything else. She knows she's gonna have two boys. She won't give up the names she thinks she's supposed to name them still. Damn girl is just as stubborn with her memories as not. Also she's scared. She doesn't know you. You're all complete strangers to her and she doesn't know about hunting period. That means you two keep a low profile and you two no hunts no talking about hunts no anything involving the supernatural. You understand?" "She has no memories?" "Very few. She knows me and a couple memories of this place as a little girl. Nothing else. She knows her name is Scarlett and that her nickname is Scar. Other than that she's a blank slate. She doesn't know what happened to her or anything." "She does not know me?" "Yes Cas she doesn't know you. She doesn't know anything about any of you. So don't go trying to touch her period. She's scared of that for some reason, and she's afraid you'll hurt her so nice slow easy movements. Human movements. Got it? That goes for all of you." "I understand." "Crowley that means you too. No just popping up you both have to use the door like normal people. She's gonna have to learn your names again, she's gonna have to learn everything about you guys again including that you two are her babies daddies. So take it easy. And no powers." They all nod. They all head back into the kitchen. You heard parts of their conversation and have no clue what's going on. You get a flash of somethings. You find them around the house and have them on the table in front of you and a salt circle around you. You don't know why but for some reason it makes you feel safer. Bobby and four guys come into the kitchen. You tense up. Bobby gives you a weird look when he sees what you have and the salt line around you. "Why did you grab those things and why the salt?" "I don't know. I got a flash of them so I found them and for some weird reason I wanted to draw a salt circle because it makes me feel safer for some weird reason." "Well okay then. But did you really need to use all the table salt for it?" You look scared that he's going to hurt you. You start crying "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me?" You're crying and he takes a slow step towards you. When he slowly reaches his hand up you flinch then he freezes. You notice his hand just staying where it was. You wipe your tears. He gently wipes some you missed. "I would never hurt you Scar. I promise." You nod. He hugs you gently. "Now I want you to meet some friends of ours. Don't worry if you can't remember them right away I told them about your memory problem. They've agreed to take it slow and try to help you remember them." You nod. "Better bring Sam first." The biggest one takes a step forward. You look terrified at his size. "Scarlett this is Sam Winchester. Don't be scared by his size he's just big softy. Ain't that right boy?" "Yeah. Hi Scarlett. I'm Sam. We were best friends. It's okay if you don't remember that. I just hope I can help any way I can." You nod. "Thank you. I'm sorry I don't remember you." He nods and steps back with the others. "Dean." The second tallest steps forward. He looks sad about this. "Scarlett this is Sam's big brother Dean Winchester." "Hey Scar. I know you probably don't remember me but I'm Dean. Just please try okay? Try to remember? You're my best friend and I miss you." "I'm sorry I don't know you Dean. I'll try okay." He looks really sad about you not knowing him. "Scarlett this is Castiel." You look at the man in a suit and tan trench coat. You get pulled into flashes. First your in a circle and this lady gets her eyes burned out by someone named Castiel. Then you're in a barn shooting at this man and he just walks up, puts two fingers to Bobby's head and Bobby goes down. He says "I am Castiel an Angel of the Lord." Then he turns to you puts two fingers on your forhead and everything goes black. You come back to where you are with everyone watching you. You see the man - Angel standing there and back up freaked out and scared. You turn tail and run away frightened. You're hiding outside in an old car. You don't know why you choose this car but it feels familiar to you. Someone knocks on the window and you jump. Bobby is there looking concerned. You open the door and he gets in and shuts and locks the doors again. "Wanna tell me what you saw?" "He's not human. He's an Angel. He knocked us unconcious burned a ladies eyes out and nothing we did even hurt him." "So you know he's an Angel?" You nod. "Did you get past anything after the barn or was that it?" "There's more?" "He's our friend now. He didn't mean to burn out Pamala's eyes. He warned us about not being able to handle seeing his true form, we didn't listen. He's one of our best friends. Please give him a chance. He'd never hurt you, hell he's saved all of our lives at some point or another." You nod. "Okay. I'll give him a chance. Can I meet the other one now?" "Yes, but just know he's just as good a friend, and he's saved our lives too. Know that he'll never ever hurt you okay? Remember that just in case you see something that scares you." "I will." You go back inside ready to meet the last man. You see the Angel again. You steel your nerves and say "Angel Castiel. Bobby told me you've saved all of our lives at one point or another. I don't know what from or why but thank you. So I will no longer be afraid of you. I will give you a chance because Bobby says you are a good friend and I trust him." He looks pained hearing that you were afraid of him. He nods. "Okay I'm ready to meet the last one." You look to the last man in a suit. "This is Crowley, Scarlett." "Crowley." You say the name trying to envoke any memories. All you get is a flash of him smiling at you. "Sorry I can't remember anything about you. All I got was a flash of you smiling at me." He looks pained then his face goes emotionless. He just nods and turns and quickly goes out the door. "I think I upset him. I'm sorry. I know you said he's a good friend but I just don't remember anything about him." Then the phone rings. Bobby answers it. "Hello? You were just here what'd you forget this time yah dumbass? Oh. Yeah. I'll let her know. Bye Crowley." "Is he okay he left suddenly?" "That's what he was calling about. He realized he left the dog at home alone and that if he didn't leave it would come find him. Oh and he said it's okay if you don't remember him." "That's good. I hope I remember all of you soon. I can't help but wonder about my babies daddy do you think he knows I'm gone?" "Oh they know. They know you're back now and are having memory problems." "Wait but you only told those four. Does that mean one of them is my babies daddy?" He nods. "We all agreed it'd be best if you tried to remember on your own rather than us telling you." You sigh. You hope you remember soon. You're not sure who he is. But only Castiel and Crowley looked really pained that you didn't remember them or feared them, and Dean was really sad. You think it might be one of them. I mean Castiel is an Angel and you're not sure that he would be with a human and you don't know anything about Crowley. But Dean seems to just wants to be your best friend. It seems like you're his only person he can confide everything in to and he just misses that. So you're just as confused now as before but at least you know. You're gonna look for signs to see if you can figure out which one it is. You turn to the tallest guy. Sam. He seems like he's gonna be the most helpful besides Bobby about getting your memory back. "Hey Sam?" "Yes Scar?" "Can you show me around and show me things that might help me get my memory back?" "Oh. Sure I'd love to. What do you think first?" "Maybe a walk around the whole house?" He nods. "Good idea." So he brings you around the house and you remember odd memories about you in that room. "Well I remember most of my life here I just can't remember you guys. There's this one memory I got though I was young and so were you and Dean. It was a holiday or something and Bobby was reading to us out of this big book and I just remember being happy." "Oh yeah. It was Christmas. Dad dropped me and Dean off at Bobby's so he could work a case nearby. We spent the holiday with you and Bobby." "Why don't I have any memories of my parents?" "You uh well you were an Orphan." "I was?" "Yeah. You uh just showed up in one of the wrecked cars he had just towed to the yard. He told us he found you crying and took you in after finding out about you being a Orphan. You're like his own kid. You uh actually have the last name Singer like him when he adopted you." "So my name is Scarlett Singer?" "Yeah." "Well atleast I know my own name now. Thanks. My head hurts from remembering all this today. I think it's time for bed." Sam nods. We both head back to the library. He says goodnight and heads up to the guest room. I smile at Bobby when he looks up from his book. You walk over to him. "Night Papa." You kiss his cheek and head up to your room. You fall asleep. Bobby looks up when he feels he's being watched. It's just Scarlett. She comes over and says "Night Papa." and kisses his cheek. He's so shocked that's the first time she's ever called him anything besides Bobby. How did she know about that? She was walking around with Sam. SAM! He must have told her if she asked about her parents. That idjit! He better have told her the cover story of him finding her in a wrecked car because she was an Orphan and not the truth. Even with her memories she never remembered the real truth. That she was taken in by him because her parents were killed by monsters that he had let escape during his last fight with them. He looks up when he hears wings. "Cas what did I say about popping up places with your wings?" "You said to not use them since she did not know, but she knows I'm an Angel now. So I can use my wings." Bobby sighs Cas got him there. "Has she remembered anything more?" "Yeah she remembers her childhood here. She went to bed after saying her head hurt from remembering it all." He nods. "Has she remembered anything more about us?" "No. Nothing. We'll make sure you know if she does Cas. For now let her sleep." He looks up at the ceiling as if he can see her room above him through the floor. You wake up and stretch. You had weird dream but you think they might be memories because you kinda remember your relationships with and lots of things about Sam and Dean. You remember how to cook and how to clean. You remember everything about domestic life. You start to make pie because you remember you love to bake. You've just pulled out your last pie. You look around. 3 types of apple pie, chocolate peanut butter pie, coconut cream pie, and strawberry rutbarb pie. You pull out the last of your cookies you made. You baked a lot of pies and cookies just because you can remember how. You hear footsteps. "The world is going on here?" "Morning Bobby. I made pie and cookies!" "I can see that why?" "Because I remembered how to and that I love to bake!" He nods. "Well at least Dean will be happy about all the pie." "I know. I made his favorite. Apple." "You remembered that?" "Yeah. I remembered how good of friends me and the brothers are and a lot of details. I know somethings are missing still but atleast they have their friend back. Oh and does Castiel always watch us sleep?" "Uh. Yeah. He doesn't sleep so he watches over us while we do." "Oh. Okay. Are Sam and Dean up?" "Sam's out running and Dean is sleeping." "Well I'm gonna wake him up." I go to my room and pick up the guitar and amp. I plug it in in Dean's room. I start to play Highway to Hell really loudly. He startles awake and stares at me. I stop playing and smile. "Wakey Wakey Dean!" He sits up. "You remembered that?" I nod. "Oh and I made pie and cookies! Come on get up!" I jump on him. "Get up!" He laughs. "Okay I'm up I'm up." I get off and bring my guitar and amp back to my room. I go back downstairs. Sam is back I hug him "Sammy! How was your run?" He asks "What do you remember now?" "Lots of things. I remember how good of friends I am to you and Dean and how we had long car trips in the Impala. I don't remember why we had so long of trips but I remember we had them. Oh and I made pie and cookies. I woke Dean up. He should be down here shortly." Sam smiles and hugs you back. You release the hug and go around cleaning up. You find a shotgun stuck in a shelf. You touch it and you get a memory of you loading a shotgun ready to hunt something. You shrug. As you're cleaning you find many weapons in weird places and each time you get a new memory. Now you know you're not a normal hunter. You hunt the supernatural with Sam and Dean. That's why you had the long car trips and why Bobby has so many phones. You also remember that since you got pregnant you've been maning the phones instead of hunting. You turn on Sam and Dean in the library. "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I WAS A HUNTER?!" They jump at how loud you are. Heads turn towards you. Bobby asks "How did you find that out?" "I was cleaning. Each time I found a hidden weapon I got a new memory. I remember everything about me being a hunter and what we hunt." "You remember anything else about anybody else?" "No. I have to spend time with the people to remember stuff about them and it seems those other two don't care if I remember them or they would be here too." I hear wings and startle. I turn around striking whatever just startled me. I hit a solid body. I get a memory of me hitting them before. I look up into Castiel's blue eyes. I get back some memories of him learning new things from the brothers and me about being human. I step back and hold my head. It hurts with all the new information it just obtained. Castiel goes to take a step towards me and I hold up a hand. "I'm fine just a headache from too much info. I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." I go to my room and take a nap. Bobby looks at Castiel. "Well what did she just remember?" "She was remembering about me learning about human things from her and the brothers." They all nod. "So uh Cas?" "Yes Dean?" "You might wanna stick around." "Why?" "She needs to spend time with you to remember you. She remembers everything about us and hunting but nothing about you or Crowley. You guys need to start hanging around for her to remember you." Castiel nods. They hear Crowley say "Well then boys say hello to your new housemate." They all spin to Crowley walking into the living room from the kitchen. "I see she remembered she loves to bake." They nod. "How did you know that? We didn't even really know that?" "Because she usually bakes with me at home. Isn't that right Angel?" "Yes that is correct. She is always baking at home." They look from Cas to Crowley and sigh. "She really loves you guys doesn't she?" They nod. You walk down the stairs. You rub your eyes. "Hey Papa?" "Yes Scar?" "Do I know someone named Fergus who died?" "Yes. Why?" "Cuz I just remembered going to their grave. Who were they?" "An old friend." "Oh. Were they a good friend of mine?" "Fergus wasn't many people's friend." "Then why did we visit his grave?" "It's better if you remember that by yourself." "Oh. Okay. Well I'm going back to sleep." "Do you want someone to stay with you as you sleep?" You nod. "Can someone just sit next to my bed?" "Yeah. Dean and Sam are sleeping would you rather have Castiel or Crowley stay?" "Well I don't know much about Crowley yet so him." "Alright I'll send him up." "Thanks Papa." You crawl in bed. There is a knock on your door. "Come in." Crowley walks in. You smile. "Thanks for staying Crowley." "No problem Darling." You get dragged into memories of him calling you Darling while you are with Sam and Dean. Also that he calls them Moose and Squirell for some reason. You smile. "You've called me that before. Many times actually. Maybe I'll remember more if you talk more." "Of course my dear. What would you like to talk about?" "Do you know who Fergus is?" He tenses up. "How do you know that name?" "I remember visiting the gravestone." "oh. Yes well that's not a name you need remember." You nod. You yawn. "You're tired get some sleep." You remember him saying that to you alot. You remember he's a great cuddler. And that you feel comfortable around him. "Can you cuddle with me until I fall asleep?" "Of course Darling." He kicks off his shoes and takes off his jacket. He cuddles up to you. You fall asleep in his arms. You wake up to talking "So she finally remembered she loves you huh? She remember about you being the father to one of her twins?" "No you moron she hasn't remembered either of those things yet. She wanted comfort while she slept, she prefered me over Castiel because his incessant staring made her uncomfortable. Now scat before she wakes up." You hear sighing and then footsteps. You pretend to still be asleep for a little bit. Did I hear that right? I'm in love with this man and he's father to only one of my twins? Then who's the father to the other? Am I a cheater? I hope not. You start to fake waking up. You open your eyes. "Good morning Kitten." You blink. You remember all the times he's called you kitten. You do remember you're in love with him. "Good morning love." He blinks. "You..." "Remember you yes. I know that I'm irrevocably in love with you and that you're the father to only one of the twins. I can't remember how you're only the father to one or who the other father is but I will. Oh and Fergus isn't a name I need remember? It's your name dear of course I want to remember it. But I also remember you hate being called it so I degress." "Do you remember what I am?" "Yes yes Demon, King of Crossroads, King of Hell. Blah Blah Blah. I don't really care." He smiles and kisses you. "Are you going to tell me what you want to name our son?" "He's going to be named after someone very special to me." "Do I know them?" "Very well actually." "You're not naming our son Sam, Dean, or Bobby are you?" "I'm not telling you, but I will say I will not name my son Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, or Garth that's for sure." "You remember them?" "Yes." Your eyes widen. Castiel! You remember everything. You smile "Oh babe you're the best." You run down the stairs. "Papa where's Cas?" "Not sure why?" "Because I want to kiss the other father to one of my twins!" "You remember?" "I remember everything. Mostly thanks to Crowley, but also to Dean not being able to keep his mouth shut when he thinks I'm still sleeping." "What did Dean say?" "Asked about me remembering loving Crowley or about our son together. Crowley got a little bitchy kicked him out before I faked waking up. I remembered everything after I thought about what he said." "I'm glad to hear that Scar. You remember you've never called me papa before?" "Yes, but it's what you are. You are my Papa. And I don't care if you told me some lie about me being an orphan to save me from nightmares. I remember what really happened to my birth parents." "You remember that?" "Yes and I don't care. I've been Scarlett Emmanuella Singer for most of my life. It's who I am. I don't care if I was born Scarlett Emmanuella Blake, I've always been a Singer at heart and that's all that matters." He hugs you then. "You've never felt more like my own little girl than you have right now." "Don't you see I've always been you're little girl you just didn't think it." He smiles. You stop hugging. You hear wings. You turn and see Cas. You pull him to you and kiss him. He pulls back after a couple of seconds. "You remember Scarlett?" You just smile and kiss him again. You snuggle into his chest. "I'm sorry about everything Honey." "You don't have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong." "But I did. I went off on hunt alone while you all were gone. I killed the monster but I hit my head so hard I got amnesia. I should never have gone alone. I should have listened to all of you. If I had none of this would've happened, and for that I'm so very sorry." He just bends his head to look you in the eyes. "You're a hunter. It's in your soul. We never should have made you stop. You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you." "I love you too Castiel." He kisses your head. You smile. "Can you, me, and Crowley go home now?" "I agree let's." You turn and kiss Crowley again. He just holds you to him. "Wait I gotta leave a note." You write down. 'I love you guys but I just wanna go home. I remember everything. I will explain what happened in a few days. Sincerely Scarlett Emmanuella Singer. P.S. Don't let all that pie go to waste.' "Okay all set. Let's go home." You collapse in your bed. You're about 8 months and 3 weeks along. You'll be ready to pop in another week. "Hello Darling." "Go away love I'm not in the mood to talk." "Fine then we won't talk." He crawls in bed with you and holds you. You smile and snuggle in. Crowley's phone rings. "You gonna get that love?" "Nope." It stops ringing. Then yours goes off. You answer "Put your demon on the phone." "Well Hello to you too Dean." "Hello Scar." You laugh. You turn to Crowley. "It's for you love." He groans. "What do you want Squirell? Fine. I'll be right there but you owe me." He hangs up and hands you back your phone. You set it down on the bedside table. "You leaving?" "Unfortunately. I swear I don't know how those two morons would still be alive without me." "Love even when they die they don't stay dead for long." He rolls his eyes. "Are you going to be okay by yourself darling?" "Go. I'll just be here relaxing. Nothing strenuous I promise. Oh and tell Castiel that if he doesn't come home again tonight, I'm going to trap him in the basement and let you torture him until I see fit to let him go." "That's why I love you." "Just go before the boys shit bricks." He gives you a kiss. "Call if you need anything." "I will just go!" He smiles at you one last time and disappears. Crowley lands outside the grocery store next to the Impala. Castiel is standing there. Crowley walks over to Cas. "I have a message from our wife for you." "What is the message?" "I quote 'tell Castiel that if he doesn't come home again tonight, I'm going to trap him in the basement and let you torture him until I see fit to let him go' so I suggest you come home tonight my Angel. She's serious about me torturing you." he nods. He presses his forhead against Crowley's. "Thank you my Demon." Sam and Dean both fake gag. Crowley just rolls his eyes. "What is so urgent that you dragged me away from cuddling with my very pregnant wife for?" They tell him and they head into the grocery store. They meet in one of the center aisles. "Nothing supernatural just your average store. We have something wrong." Crowley's phone rings. "Hello kitten. Of course." He grabs Sam's phone and starts typing things into a notepad app. He types in 'canned baked beans, honey bbq sauce, honey oat bread, reese's ice cream, crunchy peanut butter, and vanilla almond milk.' "I promise I'll get them and be right home. Yes darling I'm all done with the boys. Yes I'll tell them you said hi. Bye Kitten." Crowley hangs up the phone. "Scarlett says hi." He looks at the list. "She always has the weirdest cravings. Angel you take the beans, sauce, and bread. I'll take the ice cream, peanut butter, and milk we'll meet up front then head home." Castiel nods and disappears. Crowley snaps his fingers and disappears leaving the brother just staring at each other. Sam picks his phone up off the ground and looks at the list. He shows it to Dean. "That's what they're getting for Scarlett?" "Wow that's a weird list. Let's go back to Bobby's and regroup. I don't need to deal with cranky cravings Scarlett." "Yeah good plan." They head back to Bobby's. Meanwhile after they both get what they need they pay, because Scarlett would know if they didn't, and head back to their home. "Scar?" "In the living room." They hand her what she asked for. She puts the bbq sauce in the beans and eats them cold, then she eats the ice cream. She toasts the bread and puts peanut butter on it then eats it. She washes it all down with a glass of milk. "Thank you darlings." They both side down next to her. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" You nod. Crowley picks you up and now all three of you are in the bedroom. You all get into your pjs. You wear a white tank top and black silk pj shorts, Crowley wears silk black pj pants and a plain white t-shirt, and Castiel wears the same thing as Crowley. You snuggle up and fall asleep. It's been a week and you feel something. "GUYS!" Crowley and Castiel stop agruing over whatever they were arguing over this time. "Guys it's time." They both take a hand and then they both say "Guest room?" They both nod. Now you're in your guest bedrooom upstairs. A doctor shows up. "He demon or angel?" "Neither." "Then what is he?" "Human." "How can you trust him?" "Fallen Angel. No grace human now." Castiel explains. You nod. A contraction rips through you. You grab both their hands and squeeze if they were human you would have just broken their hands. "One more push and the first one will be out." You push. You hear a baby crying. You look and see small white angel wings. "Emmanuel. After my middle name Emmanuella and what you called yourself when you lost your marbles Castiel." "I agree with the name." Both Castiel and Crowley look at each other and say "The last name will be Singer." You look confused. "Darling we don't have last names and I'm not having my son or his be called MacLeod." You smile "Singer it is. Emmanuel Clarence Singer." "You're gonna need to push now Scarlett." You hand Castiel his son. Cas looks so enamored with his son. "One last push." You push. "Here is your other son." You see little black wings "Roderick Markel Singer." "Did you just call our son Roderick?" "Yes. It was your human middle name. I love the name, and you don't hate it." "If you love it then I agree kitten." You smile. You hand Crowley his son. You smile at how much in love they both are with their sons already. They both hand them back to you. You hold your twin sons. You kiss both their heads. "Can you call Papa and the brothers. I have something important to ask them. If you both agree." "Anything Darling." "Anything you wish." "I would like Dean to be Emmanuel's godfather and Sam to be Roderick's godfather." "Of course darling." "Yes." You smile. They call them. A few minutes later in storm Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Bobby smiles at you holding your son's. "You're a grandpa papa." He just looks like he's trying not to cry. "Would you like to hold them Papa?" He nods. He comes over to the edge of the bed. "This one is Emmanuel Clarence Singer. And this one is Roderick Markel Singer." "Singer?" "Castiel has no last name and Crowley would prefer it if his human last name wasn't used." He nods. "They both have wings?" "Yes. Emmanuel has tiny white wings, and Roderick has tiny black wings." "I didn't know demon's had wings." "They don't but fallen angels turned demon do." They all turn to look at Crowley. "Okay so I was an Angel. I fell with Lucifer and became human. I made a deal went to hell became a demon so screw me." You smile. "It's alright dear." You pat his hand soothingly. He calms down. Castiel take his other hand and smiles at him. "His name was Markel. He doesn't remember being an Angel. I was there when he fell." You smile. "Crowley didn't know until I kept noticing how both his and Cas' powers are very very similar. So Castiel finally tried to search Crowley's insides. Turn's out the reason Crowley's smoke is red and not black is because of the grace residue left on his soul turned it that color. Also we found out that when Castiel used his grace to try to connect with Crowley's they both realized he had wings that were hidden from all Angels, Demons, Monsters, and Humans alike." They nod. "So what he's got black wings?" "Yes and Castiel has brilliant white wings or so I'm told. They won't risk me trying to see their wings. They're afraid I'd end up like Pamala with no eyes." "Well I don't disagree." "Anyway we have a very important question to ask you Sam and Dean." "Shoot." "Dean Castiel and I would be honored if you would be Emmanuel Clarence's godfather?" "I'd be honored. I accept." You smile. "You can hold him." Dean takes him. Emmanuel's wings flutter happily in his sleep. You smile. "Sam Crowley and I would be honored if you would be Roderick Markel's godfather?" "I accept. I'm honored." You smile and hand Roderick to Sam. His wings flutter happily in his sleep too. I guess they are happy. You look around at your odd little family and smile. To think you could have lost all this without knowing it. You're glad you remembered all your forgotten memories.


End file.
